


Divine

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Orochi, in need.





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Soup, 'roll the bones'

Orochi looked around her quarters and frowned. She had so many options open to her, but none of them were right for what she needed. No, she would have to go for something hidden deep in her collection. 

Kneeling, she dug and pulled a box free before holding her breath as she opened the lid to let the dusky evening light fall over the contents. White and worn and aching for her touch, Orochi hesitated for a moment. These were not just any bones and she would never use them lightly. 

She said a quick prayer and let them roll.


End file.
